


Nox and the Party

by IAmElysia



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, MILFs, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmElysia/pseuds/IAmElysia
Summary: I uploaded this story on a separate account a year or so ago but then I removed it due to personal reasons. Now however, it returns!This Smite fan fiction is set in my own headcanon for the game, a short time in the future where the Battleground was made as a way to keep the gods from fading away into nothingness due to lack of worshipers. Of course, being gods, there's a whole host of carnal pleasure behind the scenes that unfold, and this is exactly what happens in this story.Enjoy, and look forward to more if there's enough of a good response ^_^





	Nox and the Party

"Ok, three, two, one..."  
"FUCK YOU ODIN!"  
The crowd of gods roared in raucous laughter as fireworks jetted into the night sky, exploding in brilliant flashes of colour. At the same time, a banner unfurled from the atrium hall second floor, the phrase 'HAPPY TIER PLACEMENT' upon them, albiet with an 'un' hastily scribbled in front of the first word. Nox stifled a grin and looked across the room, taking in all of the people and noises.

Generally a party like this was scheduled for when a god finally reached the 'Grandmaster' rank, due to consistently flawless performances. This was a particularly special occasion, however. Odin, now a former Grandmaster, had lost so many battles in the past he had dropped in rank. This meant that he had lost a lot of his privileges, to the point of the arrogant Allfather losing his current room and being kicked to a much more humble abode. That was why they were celebrating. Odin was the resident asshole. Nobody liked him and this was proof.

Nox leaned against a side wall, arms crossed over her chest. She wore a simple black satin dress, smooth to the touch and tight-fitting. Since her.. fun with Bellona days before, she was definitely starting to come out of her shell a lot more. Still, she felt the need to keep her ice queen persona around her, at least in places where it mattered. She laughed as Bacchus stumbled past her, drunkenly singing something as crude as usual. It was still good to see some gods never changed. Everyone was so happy.. It was kind of sad it was for someone else's failures, but who was she to judge? This wasn't even Nox's scene, but honestly she did find it kind of refreshing to be around people for once.

"I don't think Suku w- that's stupid."  
"Exactly!" Laughed Neith's voice. Nox always heard them well before she saw them. From around the corner Awilix and her best friend Neith came, drinks in hands. They both looked ravishing, Awilix wearing an emerald green dress with a keyhole and a deep cut on the side of the leg and Neith a simple azure plunge dress, showing off her minimal cleavage. The pair saw her and walked over, greeting her warmly. "Hey Nox, what are you doing here? Nice to see you!" Neith smiled.  
"You too, how are you girls doing tonight?"

 

Neith jabbed a finger at her, feigning anger. "Why, you gonna tell me I can't drink or something? Fuck you mum I'll do what I want!" The Weaver burst out laughing, Awilix soon joining her. "That's what I call my 'Nike lost a battle before the party' impression, did you like my piece?"  
Nox felt a part of a smile tuck itself up in the corner of her mouth and she scoffed at the impression, mainly because of how poor it was. "Well you aren't inaccurate, per se.."  
The pair froze, mouths gaping. "Did you... laugh? Is that even possible?" Awilix asked.  
Ouch. "Yes, yes, I did. Even I can have fun every now and then." Nox replied. "I'm glad you're both enjoying yourselves."

"Anything that hurts that old blowhard I'll gladly do."  
Neith spluttered into her drink. "Awilix, don't be rude!"  
The moon goddess laughed at her. "We are LITERALLY at a party to mock the Allfather, Neith. I'll do what I want."  
"..Fair enough." Neith turned to Nox, taking a swig from her drink. "And why are YOU here? I thought you were all 'friends are for people with friends' or some shit."  
An awkward silence settled on them. "Uhhh sorry, parties and drinking can make me be-"  
"It's fine." Nox interjected, hiding some of the pain of the Weaver's comment. "I want to change a bit of who I am, is all, and felt here would be a good start."  
"What, around the losers who always need to find a team?"  
"No, those I admire."

The two goddesses looked back at Nox, dumbfounded. "Admire?" Awilix asked. Nox nodded. "Pardon me if I didn't hear that right Nox... why?"  
"I admire Neith's carefree attitude. I admire how brave she is in battle, her ability to secure that last, final kill that her team needs to ensure victory. I admire her raunchy, offensive sense of humour and how well you manage to get on with everyone. As for you Awilix, Your bond with Suku is something I've only ever seen with Skadi and Kaldr. You are both a force to be reckoned with and out of the arena, you are fun-loving and easy to get along with." Awilix and Neith stood there, processing the information. "Not to mention you're both gorgeous." Nox hastily added, cursing herself immediately afterwards for saying it.  
"Thanks... Awilix said, humbled. "You're actually not a cold-hearted bitch after all."  
"Only to those who deserve it. Like Aphrodite."  
"Oh, but she actually is a dog." Neith replied, giggling. "Did you hear about what Bellona did to her? We should head up to my room to talk about it, this isn't very 'family friendly'."

"She did WHAT!?" Awilix burst out laughing, spitting drink across the table in front of her.  
"I knew Aphrodite was up for anything, but this..." Neith replied "this is some kinky shit, right?"  
Nox smiled. She think she liked these two, it was hard not to tell them her full thoughts. She knew all about this already.  
"I'm more surprised about Bellona, I didn't think she'd be-"  
"Oh please Neith, she's a warrior!" Awilix replied, shaking her head. All warriors are into that kind of shit, it's a fact."

"She isn't wrong." Nox chimed in matter of factly, sipping quietly on her own liqueur. The two tipsy goddesses looked over at her, surprised and intrigued.  
"Do you have something to tell us, Nox?" The night goddess felt her pale cheeks start to turn red, this was not where she had expected this to go so quickly...  
"Nope. Just saying you're right, Awilix, that's all."  
"Uh-huh." Came the reply, unbelieving. 

Neith leaned over to Nox, giving the woman a great view of down her dress, probably very intentionally. "You knew about Aphrodite already, didn't you?"  
Nox looked up at her, nodding into her almost hypnotic eyes. "If you know more, you should tell us." Nox shook her head, she had already said eno-  
Neith grabbed her firmly by the chin, pulling the goddesses' face up to meet hers, only an inch separating them. "You know more than us." Neith repeated. "Tell us." Awilix watched on wearily.  
"You can trust me."  
"Well... Aphrodite has become something of a.. a sex slave to Bellona. I don't know how she managed it but now, now she is called 'Silk' and must.. service Bellona whenever she wills."

Neith closed her eyes, smiling as she imagined what it would be like to service Bellona herself. The strong, muscular arms, shoving her face into her...  
"Thank you." Neith whispered, pulling Nox's face even closer. "You're a good friend." She drew Nox in for a kiss, their lips meeting each other and locking firmly. They stayed that way for a second but soon Nox took the lead. She grabbed onto Neith's head with both hand, pulling her deeper. The pair continued but Nox wanted more, slowly sliding her tongue into Neith's mouth.

The Weaver was surprised at first but was quickly much, much more receptive. The pair kissed again, Nox exploring the woman's mouth as they did so. In return she felt a small yet soft tongue meet hers and the pair began to pick up intensity. Nox glided herself across Neith's tongue, savouring every inch and stroking it delicately. She had teased enough... Nox withdrew, a mix of her and the Weaver's saliva slowly dripping down her chin. "You're welcome..." She teased deviously.

..."Wow." Awilix said, flustered at the show she had just watched. "That was hot Neith, that was really hot.."  
The Weaver was taken aback back Nox's forwardness. "You've.. ehm. You've done that before haven't you?"  
The white haired goddess nodded.  
Neith gulped. "We were.. uh.. we kind of saw you standing there and we thought hey, why not try and get her to open up a little an-"  
"Neith, be kind!" Awilix hissed."  
"It's fine. I understand."Nox interjected. "I used to be very... frigid. I like to think I'm better now though, and a very open person. So I suppose if you have any questions about anything, you can ask me them. Anything."

Neith tilted her head, knowing what topics the night goddess wanted to talk about. "Anything? Hmm, ok then.. How did you know about Aphrodite and Bellona already? How did you know so much?"  
"I watched them."  
"Is that all? You just saw them?"  
Nox shook her head.  
"Then.. what else?"  
"I joined them."

Awilix bit her lip at the answer as an overwhelming sexual tension filled the room. Neith stood there, stewing on the information whilst Nox sat there, legs crossed and lips pursed innocently.  
"Hm." Neith finally said, suppressing some of her excitement. "So, what was it like?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. But good. I'll say that".  
"Find out? I.. uhh.."  
"I'm not an idiot. I saw your reaction before you tried to kiss me. I know you want to fuck her."  
Neith stammered a bit before taking a breath. "Ye.. yes. I am interested."

"What is this, a confessional?" Awilix burst out, rising to her feet. "We've both been trying to get you out of your shell because w-"  
"Shut up!" Neith yelled.  
"No! For someone who sleeps around a lot you're a fucking prude! You want the truth Nox? We had the goal of helping you relax so we cou-"  
"Fuck me."  
Awilix searched her head for a better word. "..Yes."

The tension doubled. Nox nodded sagely. "How long?" She asked quietly.  
"Honestly for a while now, then we saw you standing there alone and realized how.. sad you looked and.. we thought it would be fun to'"  
"Speak for yourself Awilix, I wou-"  
"So you wouldn't fuck me then?" Nox turned to the Weaver, a entertainment flashing across the night goddesses' face.  
Neith's face turned a bright red. "You aren't making this any easier, Nox..."

"I know. And I have an idea." The white haired goddess said. She got up, dress sliding over her legs as she stood up. "How long have you two been an item now?"  
Awilix looked over at Neith. "We aren't an item exactly, we jus-"  
"How long?"  
"Half a year now." Neith replied.  
"All right." Nox continued. "Here's my idea." She picked up a chair, moving it towards the nearby bed a placing it down. She sat on the chair and snapped her fingers and the other goddesses. "Ever had someone watch? Prove you're worth my time, then I MAY join."

Awilix looked over at Nox, the woman sitting prim and proper with her back to them. She glanced over at Neith who was standing beside her, weighing her options. Nox smiled to herself, sensing the unease she had just caused. She knew both of them were tipsy, they always were at parties like this. It made them easier to toy with and she decided to take advantage of that. "Hurry up or I'll leave." she remarked tersely. Neith looked back at Awilix. Fuck it. She motioned for the bed. 

Nox smirked as the pair came in to view, sitting on the bed together. Neith sat down first and Awilix sat behind her, slowly rubbing the Weaver's shoulders, finding any knots and squeezing them away as best she could. Neith closed her eyes in quiet pleasure, allowing Awilix to help her relax. The moon goddess rose her head toward Neith, planting small kisses on the nape of her neck as she continued to knead her skin, hands slowly wandering down the rest of her back. She nibbled a little on Neith's ear, reaching for the dress zipper on her back and slowly pulling it down. 

"Halfway is enough for now." Nox suddenly started, enjoying the sight of a happy Neith, the back of her bra peeking out of her dress. "Keep kissing." Awilix followed, planting some more on Neith before shifting her attention to the bra strap. She moved her mouth up to it, licking upwards before firmly clenching her teeth on the strap, pulling on it hard and letting go without warning. It let out a dull thump as it hit Neith again, causing the Weaver to jolt slightly.

Nox watched on, enjoying the show more and more as it went on and on. She had never considered ordering around while watching before but it did seem very... She looked down. ...Effective. "Ok," She said, "Neith, return the favour for Awilix. Warm her up in her way." Neith glanced at Nox, cheeks flushing as she nodded. The Weaver slid off of the bed, kneeling at the foot of it as Awilix pulled herself over, sitting on the side and facing Nox. Slowly, the moon goddess raised her foot, allowing Neith to take it in hand. The Weaver silently thanked her and delicately began stroking up and down Awilix's leg. 

She soon switched her attention to her feet, squeezing each toe individually and making sure to rub each one before putting them in her mouth. She suckled on them, enjoying the increasingly desperate look on Awilix's face.Suddenly, Nox had an idea... "Neith? Turn around and look at me. On your knees of course." Obediently, the Weaver stopped what she was doing and turned around. Slowly, deliberately, Nox uncrossed her legs. She spread them open sluggishly, allowing Neith an unrestricted view of her crotch.  
"Undress."

Neith nodded, pulling the zip down the rest of the way before letting the dress slide off, exposing her small breasts in a lacey bra and matching panties. Nox sneered. "Cute." Neith blushed as Awilix watched on. "You." Nox pointed at her. "Pull your dress up." Awilix murmured co-operation, tugging the front of her green dress upwards and revealing the bottom of her panties. "That's enough for now." Nox licked her lips hungrily. What a show this was...

"Lie down on the bed, Neith." She ordered. The Weaver nodded, reluctantly drawing her eyes away from under Nox's dress before lying on the bed, feet facing away from Nox. "Tonight..." The night goddess teased, "I want to try something different... Awilix, sit on her face. Don't take off your panties, don't grind, just sit and face me." The moon goddess did so, lowering herself onto her friend's face, making sure to still line up her pussy to Neith's mouth. 

"That's a nice dress, Awilix."  
".. thank you, I-"  
"I love the cuts, they fit you so well. Tell you what though, pull that fabric on your chest to the side so I can get a better view. Then we'll talk." Awilix did so, gripping the sides and pulling them, exposing her braless chest to the woman. "Good girl. How is your friend doing?"  
Awilix looked down at the face between her legs. Neith's eyes were full of erotic confusion, but she didn't dare move. "...she's fine..."  
"For now." Nox smirked. "I want you to start masturbating."

Awilix followed her command, putting her hand into her panties and beginning to play with herself as Nox stared her dead in the eyes. "So you want to fuck me?"  
Awilix nodded. "Well you're on a good track to it right now, I like people who can obey. Don't worry, I can too." Nox winked at her, the mere action causing her to pick up speed. Down beneath her, Neith felt the fabric on her mouth start to become damp as Awilix's juices began to seep into the panties.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I like to think that you both would keep some toys around.. Where does Neith keep hers?" Awilix pointed to the Weaver's closet. Nox smiled matter of factly before walking over to it. "You know,"She started, "I use these things a lot, Neith." She said, motioning to the closet. "Cast a silence on the thing and you'd be surprised how noisy you can be in these things with nobody noticing..."

She opened the door and bent over, rifling through a red leather box. The night goddess made sure to show off her ass to Awilix, waving it back and forth in an effort to taunt her. "Can... can you not?" Awilix muttered under her breath.  
"Am I distracting you? Good." Nox laughed, finally pulling out a thick, purple phallus attached to a black 'belt'. "Hmmm a strapon? Interesting..."She walked back over to her seat and tossed the item onto the bed.

The Night goddess craned her head down, looking at the mess of hair and sexual frustration that was Neith's face. "Oh, are you ok down there? You look so angry! Awilix, get off of her, let her breath." Awilix nodded, unmounting her friend in a huff. Neith got up and sat on the bed, breathing heavily and blushing as she wiped some of Awilix's fluid off of her face. "Good girl...:" Nox said, feeling herself beginning to warm up. She unzipped the front of her dress, pulling it halfway down her shoulders and bearing her breasts at the pair.

"This is your first reward. Continue and you'll get much, much more. Understood?" The pair nodded, gazing longingly at Nox's pale and full figure. What they both would give, just to be able to-  
'In time. I will join you in time. Don't worry." Nox said, almost reading their thoughts. "I just like a show first. Oh, I almost forgot! Neith, you can get undressed now. Awilix, keep your dress on. Get on all fours."

Neith unclasped her bra and hastily shoved down her panties as Awilix got into position, the side cut in her dress falling to the bed and fully exposing her leg. Nox watched on intently, pulling up the corner of her own dress and sliding down her panties. She hiked up her skirt more, unceremoniously shoving it up to her navel to reveal her bushy crotch and sitting back down in the chair. "Ok Neith. Do what you normally do. I'd love to see what gets your friend off..."

Neith nodded, slowly rubbing Awilix's slender legs before gripping on the end of the dress, peeling it up and exposing the Moon goddesses' rear. Awilix huffed, sweat of anticipation beading her forehead as Neith turned her attention to her ass, gently massaging it and appreciating the receptiveness as the woman grew more and more impatient. Awilix looked back and nodded at Neith, the Weaver then grabbed her panties by the top and pulled them down and off, flinging them toward Nox. "Ohh, a present..." The night goddess remarked to herself, picking them up and inspecting them.

The were soaked, completely slicked in Awilix's juices. Nox rose the panties to her nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled of her, it smelt of sex. Sex and a touch of mint, an echo of the perfume Awilix wore. Nox licked them, enjoying the taste of Awilix she knew she would be able to have in full force much later. "Oh gods Nox, fuck you.." Awilix groaned, biting her lip as she watched on.  
"You're pretty horny, aren't you?"  
Awilix nodded, emitting a low growl as Nox took another taste, a small string dangling down and dripping onto Nox's chin.

Now was time Neith set to work, slowly massaging the moon goddesses' bear buttocks, soothing her even more. Slowly, Neith placed her index finger on the bottom of Awilix's vagina, slowly gliding it downwards and in between the lips, finally reaching the top and flicking it out with a quiet wet noise. Awilix shivered at the contact and Neith moved her hand up to her mouth, licking the finger of juices.

"Very impressive..." Nox said huskily, dropping her own hand down to her crotch, beginning to play with herself now. "You have quite the talent for this, Neith. Perhaps I should ask you to do the same for me later."  
"Yes please, Mistress."  
The phrase surprised Nox, was that what she was? Back in Rome, a mistress was... Well, the more she thought about it, the more she liked it... "Mistress, where did that come from?"  
Neith glanced at her, continuing to lick her fingers confidently. "It seems to fit you and I enjoy serv-"  
"Just fuck me, please!" Awilix begged, looking over at Nox with pleading eyes.

"With an attitude like that, I think we need to wait a little longer." Nox started abruptly, relishing the pained expression on the woman's face. "Don't you think so too, Neith? Taunt her a little more." She instructed, opening her legs up even more to allow the pair even greater view. Gently, she spread her lips, driving a pair of fingers inside of her as she watched on. Neith moved closer to Awilix's ass, placing her hand on either side of her cheeks and spreading them.

It was too much for Neith now and she dove in, teasing the moon goddess's asshole with her tongue, feathering light little flicks on it. A subtle moan escaped from Awilix's mouth and Nox continued to play with herself, enjoying the view. Neith became braver, lightly pushing her tongue into the hole then back out again. She placed her hand on the top of Awilix's bare ass and tongued deeper, finally penetrating it fully. The goddess groaned in approval, causing Nox to smirk uncontrollably. Awilix looked up at her, seeing that the woman now had a breast in her hand, gently massaging it as her other hand continued to swim around inside of her. 

Awilix huffed, reaching her hand behind her and grabbing onto Neith's head before shoving it deeper into her ass. The Weaver made a noise of surprise but continued on, now beginning to suckle on the taut entrance. Awilix closed her eyes and let out a shallow breath as Nox moved her hand to her clitoris, slowly beginning to rub it. "Awilix?" She asked.  
"Yesssss?" The goddess purred back.  
"There's a lot of mess on my seat already, do you promise to clean it up?"  
"Of course.. Nox.."  
The night goddess thought for a second. "Actually, call me Mistress. I like that."  
"Yes... Mistress."  
"Good girl. Neith, you can fuck her now."

Neith withdrew from Awilix's ass, saliva coating her lower mouth as she hastily picked up the strap-on and clipped it to her waist. Hungrily, she grabbed a hold of Awilix's shoulders, positioning the toy to her pussy and sliding it in. Savouring the low moan that escaped from her partner, Neith began to thrust as Nox kept watching them, picking up speed.

"Go.. faster.." Awilix said, voice coming out in a low growl. Neith obeyed, thrusting faster and faster as her friend continued to make noises of pleasure. The Weaver looked over at Nox, the 'Mistress' was now breathing heavily and masturbating furiously. Neith liked being watched, it turned her on... She kept going, slamming the strap-on into her friend over and over. "Ooooohhh godss.."Awilix groaned, before letting out a low, long and drawn out moan. She arched her head up, eyes rolling back in pleasure as she finally came. She sunk to the bed, not even caring as beads of drool and grool leaked out of her mouth and pussy. 

It was a sight for Nox to behold, a woman being slammed into submission by another, a confident and very happy Neith standing over a drooling, satisfied Awilix. It was too much, and she finally came. Nox spasmed in pleasure as she finally released all of her tension, leaking out onto the chair and dripping into a small pool beneath her. "Neith..." She said breathlessly. "Good girl...You've made me proud.." Neith nodded, smiling at her as sweat poured down both of their faces. "I'll get Awilix to clean up all of the mess, then we can have some fun, if you want?"


End file.
